


Good Night

by TorterraGarden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Mind Manipulation, also this was inspired by and named after a kpop song cause i guess i'm that person now, au with pretty much no connection to canon except names, but this was written for halloween and it is dark fic so bear that in mind before reading, not sure if any other tags are necessary tbh, speaking of which mc has a name, the song is good night by dreamcatcher if you're curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorterraGarden/pseuds/TorterraGarden
Summary: Rika is a nightmare, and she particularly enjoys playing with Seunghee





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are curious, here's the song the fic was named after/inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lxfl8LRab_I

Rika knew she shouldn’t keep visiting, but she couldn’t help herself.

She so loved appearing in Seunghee’s dreams, at first simply watching them unfold as Seunghee slept, then orchestrating them in such a way that they would soon twist into nightmares. Rather than bringing about a nightmare right away, Rika found it much more fun to let it happen slowly and subtly. A dream about Seunghee exploring a beautiful new space soon becomes a nightmare in which she is lost and trapped somewhere unknown. A dream where she is comfortable in her own company is interrupted by a pervasive feeling of being watched, people and creatures she can’t see, eyes in the dark with a penetrating gaze. Falling from high spaces, chased by strangers, screams for help that go unheard and ignored by faceless figures in her line of sight.

Rika had so much bringing her these and more as she slept.

What started Rika’s fascination with Seunghee was how resistant she seemed to be to the nightmares. At the moment that they truly began, Seunghee would wake herself, and Rika would have to wait for the next night to pay her a visit. It presented a challenge for Rika to keep her trapped in her nightmares, was a long time before Rika could keep her there for the duration of whatever horrible scenario she had planned for that sleep. But she managed it, one minute at a time, and now Seunghee was her favorite subject. 

She loved torturing this girl, loved how her pretty eyes would shine with tears, how her mouth would fall open in a scream that no one could hear, loved how Seunghee would try to force herself to wake up, beg herself to wake up, only to find that the most horrible part of her dream had yet to come, and she would not be allowed the mercy of waking.

However, another problem had recently presented itself. Seunghee had started to become aware of Rika’s presence. Rika had tried to keep herself hidden within the dreams, hiding in shadows or among crowds, always lurking somewhere out of sight. But, perhaps not as out of sight as she had thought, because one night Seunghee looked directly at her in the nightmare.

Of course, as an isolated incident, it wasn’t a big deal. Rika had been giving Seunghee a dream in which she was trapped in her own bedroom. Rika had made it sure it looked as real as possible, the room in her dream resembling the real life one very closely. Only a few small details were off, the placement of her furniture and knickknacks, the color and length of the curtains on her window, the dimensions of the room itself. It was enough that upon waking, Seunghee would recall these details and use them to reassure herself that it had all been fake, but before that, the dream would feel very real.

At first, Seunghee was calm, she thought she was safe. She went to the door and tried to open it only to find that it was locked. She tried harder, shaking the door on its hinges in her desperation to open it. When she was at her most anxious, that was when Rika started the fire. It crept up from behind Seunghee, quickly engulfing her walls and furniture, filling the room with smoke. Seunghee looked around wildly, and her eyes fell on Rika, who was hidden in the flames, for just a moment. And then Seunghee realized that she was dreaming and woke herself, and Rika didn’t try to stop her.

Rika had thought that Seunghee would forget about seeing her, or that Seunghee might not even have been looking at her. But Rika knew that she had been. Rika had felt Seunghee’s gaze on her and it was… exciting. Thrilling. But she couldn’t let it happen again.

It did happen again, though. A few nights later, Seunghee was running from a mysterious and dangerous figure when she spotted Rika hiding in shadows. Seunghee called to her for help, and Rika smiled and disappeared, and Seunghee woke up just as the figure closed in. But even if Rika had been spotted, she hadn’t been recognized, she thought.

She was wrong about that too, of course. One night, Rika had Seunghee walking down a long hallway, past shadowy people with eyes and lips shown shut, and Seunghee found Rika again. This time she held Rika’s gaze for a minute, and Rika saw the recognition in her eyes.

“It’s you. I keep seeing you,” Seunghee said. “Why are you always here?”

Rika hadn’t known what to say, she had never been spoken to directly in a nightmare before. That was never supposed to happen. She had panicked and simply let the nightmare dissolve, allowing Seunghee to wake up. Rika knew then that she shouldn’t visit Seunghee anymore.

But Rika wanted to. She wanted Seunghee to find her. She wanted to be seen and recognized and remembered, she wanted… what did she want? Did she simply want credit for the nightmares she kept creating? Did she want Seunghee to be aware of this game that they were playing? Did she want company? Attention? Maybe she wanted to see what else she could do with Seunghee. She had proven herself to be such an amusing subject, how much more fun could Rika have with her if Seunghee know who she was and what she was capable of?

So she did keep visiting, and she didn’t try as hard to hide herself anymore. She let Seunghee find her, she listened to Seunghee’s demands to know who Rika was, but she never spoke to Seunghee herself. She would, one day, but she was saving it for a special occasion. 

Rika knew that this game would have to end eventually, and she knew exactly how she wanted it to end. She didn’t want Seunghee to wake up. She wanted Seunghee to stay asleep, trapped in the dream that Rika would create for the two of them. She never wanted Seunghee to be able to escape. She hoped that with time, Seunghee would stop trying to escape, not because she knew it was impossible, but because she wanted to be by Rika’s side too. She hoped that Seunghee would be as fascinated with Rika as Rika was with her.

The night came where Rika thought she was ready. Perhaps Seunghee had gotten tired of fighting Rika, or perhaps Rika had simply gotten too good at it, because it was now effortless to keep Seunghee asleep. She met Seunghee under a dark sky full of stars, the full moon shining brightly, more brightly than it ever could in reality. It was the most pleasant sight Seunghee had been allowed to dream about in a long time, and Rika saw the awe and relief on her face as she looked up at the sky. Then she looked down, and saw Rika standing across from her.

Smiling, Rika approached Seunghee. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Seunghee stared at her, her eyes guarded and apprehensive, but Rika thought she saw curiosity in them too. Maybe Rika was only seeing what she wanted to, but she hoped she was right.

“My name is Rika. And I know who you are, Seunghee,” Rika said. “I’ve been having a lot of fun with you these last few months.”

“What – who are you? Why do I keep seeing you?” Seunghee wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m sure I’ve never seen you before, but you’re always here in my nightmares.”

“That’s because I _am_ your nightmares.” Rika laughed at the look on Seunghee’s face. “Yes, I’ve been the one making all of those dreams for you, and I’m making this one too. Don’t give me that look, this is what I’m meant to do. I’m a nightmare, it’s all I know. It’s your fault for making this so fun for me.”

Rika took Seunghee’s hands in her own. She had never touched Seunghee before, in any of the previous dreams. Seunghee’s hands were warm, and they were shaking slightly. As Rika held them, she could feel them beginning to fade away, the world and Seunghee herself were blurring, the stars overhead were dimming and the ground beneath their feet was becoming unstable. Seunghee was trying to wake up. Rika looked deeply into Seunghee’s eyes, squeezing her hands, focusing all of her power on pulling Seunghee down onto this plane. The world slowly came back into focus, the stars shining even more brightly as if to congratulate Rika for her victory, or perhaps it was to comfort Seunghee for her loss. 

“I can’t let you wake up, I’m afraid,” Rika said. “I’ve gotten too attached to you. But if you stay with me, I might let you have more nights like this one. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Rika closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Seunghee’s.

Even Rika’s whisper was powerful enough to fill the space around them, to make Seunghee tremble even as Rika held on to her. “You’ve been mine for a long time, even if you didn’t know it. I won’t let you leave my side again. Good night.”


End file.
